Celos
by hinatakazami
Summary: No es que Alice odiara a Fabia, no, solo no le gustaba que se hiciera pasar por su amiga para bajarle el novio


holaaaa

aqui con una nueva historia.

Bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos.<strong>

**por**

**HinataKazami.**

Para Alice todo marchaba bien todo estaba en orden y ella era feliz, muy feliz, cuando sus padres murieron, su abuelo decidió viajar a Japón y establecerse allí, para la oji marrón al principio aquella decisión al principio había sido difícil, pues en aquel país no conocía a nadie, se sentía rara, se sentía _sola._

Cuando ingreso a su primer año de secundaria, Alice conoció a las que se convertirían en sus dos mejores amigas. Runo y Julie dos hermosas chicas que la hicieron sentir aceptada, con el pasar del tiempo siguió conociendo más personas hasta formar lo que para ella era una _familia._

Sin embargo la peli naranjo, aun sentía un hueco en el corazón, en las noches aun se sentía sola, aunque sus amigos y abuelo estuvieran con ella, aun había algo que no la dejaba ser feliz y ella no tenía ni idea de que podía ser.

Pero aquello cambio cuando lo conoció a él, el chico más lindo que hubiera visto sobre la faz de la tierra,-y no estaba exagerando- Shun Kazami ingreso a la misma secundaria que ella para cursar su tercer año de esta (mismo que cursaría ella) y le cambio la vida. A ser sincera consigo misma lo primero que experimento al verlo fue una tremenda atracción física – misma reacción que tuvieron la mayoría de chicas de ese lugar- pero eso con el tiempo cambio, resulto que su mejor amigo Dan Kuso, conocía al peli negro desde que eran niños, ambos eran muy unidos casi como hermanos.

Según le conto el castaño, Shun se había tenido que marchar de Japón , para que su madre fuera tratada en otro país, la mujer tenía una grave enfermedad y en aquel país tenían un tratamiento especial mismo que le podría salvar la vida, pero tras dos años, la mujer falleció y el abuelo de Shun decidió volver a su país natal con su nieto.

Al escuchar la historia Alice se sintió identificada con él, era imposible no ver las similitudes que ambos tenían , ser consciente de eso le hizo sentir a la peli naranjo la necesidad de acercarse al chico, conocerlo y ya que el resulto ser amigo de Dan, pues se integro a la _familia_, dándole a Alice la oportunidad de tratarlo, teniendo como resultado un irremediable enamoramiento por parte de la peli naranjo.

_Todo en el chico era perfecto._

Con el paso del tiempo y la llegada de su primer año de instituto, Alice supo que aquel vacio en su corazón había sido curado y que ella no podía ser más feliz, el chico del que se había enamorado, la sorprendió al confesarle que la quería ¡a ella! La peli naranjo estaba segura que nunca en la vida se le iban a olvidar las palabras que él le dedico el día que se hicieron novios. "_Cuando estoy contigo mi soledad desaparece, quiero que me permitas a mi ser el que te borre esa soledad en tus ojos"._

Era feliz, todo el dolor y la soledad habían quedado en el pasado, gracias a sus amigos, a su abuelo y sobre todo a _él,_ todo eso había quedado atrás.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ahora ella, su novio y amigos, cursaban su tercer año de instituto, el último año de su vida estudiantil, desde que Shun había puesto un pie en la secundaria y luego en el instituto se había vuelto "demasiado" popular entre la población femenina, pero para Alice eso nunca fue un problema, el oji caramelo solo la miraba a ella y eso la hacía sentir _importante._

Ahora bien eso cambio cuando _ella_ apareció, por algo dicen que los "vivieron felices por siempre" solo existían en los cuentos, con tan solo aparecer Fabia Sheen se convirtió en un _tormento, _Fabia era una hermosa chica de cabello azul, lindos ojos verdes y bonito cuerpo, la nueva estudiante trasferida, al verla Alice tuvo un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo, total y la chica apenas y llegaba y no había hecho nada malo, bueno eso hasta que conoció a Shun, la oji verde literalmente se enamora a primera vista del Kazami.

Alice no supo cómo ni cuándo pero, fabia se integro a su _familia_, los demás la habían acogido y ella se llevaba bien con todos, en fin la peli azul trataba de disimular su atracción por Shun pues ella era consciente de que tenia novia, pero todos se daban cuenta cuan tenso se ponía el ambiente cuando los tres estaban presentes, además de que a Fabia se le pintaba el dolor en los ojos cuando los veía muy "juntitos", lo peor del asunto es que la oji verde se estaba tomando a mal toda la situación y se decidió a conquistar a el oji caramelo a toda costa.

El tiempo siguió su trascurso y Fabia cada vez se acercaba mas a Shun –según ella como amiga- y Alice empezaba a hartarse de esa situación, bueno ella era amable y tierna y todo eso, pero ¡no era idiota! Como si no supiera que las intenciones de la peli azul eran todas menos las de una amiga. La oji verde se la pasaba metida en la casa de Shun entrenando (ya que Shun practicaba el jiu- jitsu y Fabia era experta en el karate) al principio Alice no le había visto problema, al contrario en algunas ocasiones ella los acompañaba –claro que ella solo observaba- pero como en todo ser humano, un sentimiento se empezó a sembrar en el corazón de Alice.

Celos, si ese maldito sentimiento que la enloquecía cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, ese maldito sentimiento que venía acompañado de las dudas y la desconfianza, porque por más que ella amara- y confiara- en Shun, no se cegaba ¡Shun era hombre! Y que si Fabia lo seducía, o que tal si ella le ofrecía todo lo que Alice no era capaz de darle, y si ambos le estaban viendo la cara y si…ahh todas esas dudas le estaban carcomiendo el cerebro y destrozándole el corazón .

Y por tratar de sacarse esas dudas fue que la peli naranjo termino en esa situación, sin saber de dónde saco el valor, se "infiltro" en la casa de su novio, para mirar que clase de entrenamiento tenían esos dos cuando ella no estaba presente.

No es que ella fuera una celosa, o que quisiera controlar a Shun como si fuera su perro , no esto no se trataba de eso, Alice simplemente quería convencerse – con sus propios ojos-que el peli negro nunca la engañaría _ella solo quería dejar de dudar._

…

…**..**

…

**..**

Shun abrió la puerta de su casa, invito a pasar a Fabia y cerro, su abuelo no estaba en casa así que tenía todo lo que restaba de la tarde para entrenar sin que el viejo lo molestara, luego de terminar visitaría a su novia, ya que se le hacía raro el comportamiento que la peli naranja estaba teniendo, parecía ida, distante y el estaba empezando a asustarse y a preguntarse si a la chica ya no le gustaba ser su novia, sin venir a cuento al llegar a el dojo parpadeo confundido ¿era ese el aroma de su novia? No, estaban en su casa así que eso era imposible, sonriendo se dijo que Alice lo tenía hecho un idiota.

-Shun- desde que entraron al salón de entrenamiento, el peli negro se había perdido en sus pensamientos, permitiéndole a la oji verde observarlo sin tapujos, tratando así de reunir las fuerzas para comentarle lo que le venía pasando desde hace tanto.

-Decías- saliendo de su trance el Kazami volteo a mirarla – comenzamos.

Fabia negó con la cabeza y Shun al miro confundido, la peli azul a paso lento se acerco a él hasta quedar frente a frente, ella agacho la mirada y suspiro.

-Shun yo - Fabia levanto sus ojos para clavarlos en la mirada de el – yo quiero decirte que te amo.

Shun retrocedió un paso y la miro como si no le hubiera escuchado bien, mientras que Alice escondida tras una de las puertas corredizas del salón ahogo un jadeo doloroso ¿Cómo era capaz esa chica de decirle eso a su novio?, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerse pasar por su amiga, para tratar de gusanearle al novio?

-Maldita hipócrita – susurro con dolor, luego se tapo la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho, ella no era así, nunca le había deseado mal a nadie ni mucho menos sentía odio por alguna persona, pero si era sincera consigo misma sentía una especial repulsión por _esa_ chica.

-Que estás diciendo – Alice deslizo un poco la puerta y observo como Shun aun aturdido le hablaba a Fabia – creo que escuche mal yo….-

-No, no estás equivocado te dije que te amo – la oji verde sin previo aviso se lanzo a Shun, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de él y besándolo, al ver aquello, la oji marrón solo pudo llorar y dejarse caer al suelo, eso no estaba pasando ¿verdad?

-Que haces – aun en el suelo Alice pego un brinco ante el tono en la voz del peli negro, sonaba realmente molesto, ella volvió a levantarse para seguir observando, al parecer Shun había empujado demasiado fuerte a Fabia para alejarla de su cuerpo que la chica termino de cola en el suelo y lo miraba con claro miedo.

-Yo ….-

-Tu, creí que eras mi amiga – desde su altura superior Shun la miraba con reproche- como te atreves a besarme, sabiendo que tengo novia y para colmo ¡mi novia es tu amiga!

-Yo no sé que le vez – Fabia agacho la mirada y se levanto – yo podría darte todo lo que tú me pidieras, todo.

Alice volvió a llorar asegurándose de no hacer ruido, por su parte Fabia estaba enojada, ¿Qué carajos tenia Alice?, ¿Por qué Shun la rechazaba a ella? Se sabía bonita y tenia buen cuerpo, entonces ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que el oji negro la aceptara?

-Fabia - su voz seguía sonando enfadada, pero el Kazami trato de calmarse –yo amo a Alice y ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar lo que siento.

En medio del llanto Alice sonrió, Shun la amaba y ella de tonta había dudado de los sentimientos de él, era una _tonta._

-Alice, Alice, Alice – Fabia se sentía tan destrozada que empezó a llorar, su cuerpo temblando por lo fuerte de sus sollozos – que no entiendes, y-yo te puedo hacer más feliz, yo te daría mi cuerpo, mi alma todo lo que tú me pidieras.

-No me interesas y nunca lo harás – el peli negro sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero mejor y le aclaraba las cosas para que de una buena vez se hiciera a la idea de que a él ella solo le interesaba como amiga –y dudaba que las cosas siguieran igual después de lo sucedido-

-La odio, esa maldita ojala y…..-

-Cállate – los ojos de Shun brillaron de manera peligrosa – no te atrevas a ofenderla, Alice es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y tu ni te acercas a lo que ella es, así que mejor lárgate.

-Te arrepentirás, algún día te darás cuenta quien es en realidad esa mosquita muerta y vendrás arrastrándote a mi- la peli azul dejo de llorar, tomo su maleta y se marcho.

-Sueñas- fue todo lo que el Kazami pronuncio, luego sonrió y suspiro,! que loca le había resultado la niña! Caminando hacia la puerta se dispuso a irse, pero la misma esencia lo hizo detenerse, ahora la sentía más fuerte, como si estuviera detrás de el, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a confirmar si estaba en lo cierto, pero al hacerlo, solo pudo ver como una mata naranja se lanzaba hacia él, provocando que por la sorpresa ambos cayeran al piso, el llevándose la peor parte.

-Pero que…- Alice levanto la mirada y Shun parpadeo confundido.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? – la oji marrón no respondió, aguantando su peso, coloco ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de Shun , inclino la cabeza y lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, el peli negro sorprendido por la acción se dejo llevar y le enredo sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, pegando –aun mas- sus cuerpos, cosa que los estremeció.

-Gracias – al separarse Alice le acaricio loa mejilla derecha, el oji caramelo la miro como si se hubiera perdido algo.

-A que te refieres – ella le sonrió y le rozo los labios, el seguía con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-Gracias por amarme- la peli naranja se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos – gracias por rechazarla y elegir a alguien como yo.

-Escuchaste –

-Hai – Alice sonrió y Shun agudizo la mirada.

-Como entraste – Alice parpadeo, el tono con que el hablo le sonó a ¿reproche? Si definitivamente le estaba reprochando.

-B-bueno y-yo – que el oji caramelo tuviera la mirada tan clavada en ella no le hacía bien a sus nervios.

-Tu - el chico la alentó a que continuara.

-No crees que deberíamos levantarnos, tu abuelo podría llegar y vernos- la peli naranja intento levantarse, claro que eso quedo en un intento, porque sin ella saber cómo, Shun invirtió los papeles y ahora el estaba arriba de ella, con las manos a los lados de su naranja cabeza y mirándola enfadado por tratar de cambiar el tema.

-¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a clase? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?- Alice trago saliva, que le respondía, " lo que pasa Shun es que estaba celosa porque te la pasabas mucho con Fabia, y entonces se me ocurrió que de pronto y tú me estabas poniendo los cachos con ella y quería salir de dudas, pero descuida solo fueron ideas mías", eso sonaba horrible por donde lo viera, la oji marrón cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Alice –

-…-

-Alice-

-…-

-Responde- aunque Shun ya sabía lo que su novia estaba haciendo en su casa –había que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta- decidió atormentarla un rato mas, la haría hablar y la posición en la que estaban era perfecta para llevar a cabo su _venganza_ su _placentera_ _venganza._

-A-li-ce- agachando su cabeza a la altura de la oreja de ella, el peli negro susurro su nombre tan seductoramente que Alice se estremeció.

-Q-que –

-Me responderás- bajando una de sus manos el oji negro la deslizo por el contorno derecho de su novia, hasta posarla en el muslo, con dos de sus dedos emprendió un camino por aquella zona como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras con su aliento rozaba el cuello de la chica que estaba visiblemente sonrojada, la peli naranja sintió el calor en todo su cuerpo ¡y solo con eso! –quieras o no.

-Yo – y así Alice le conto todo lo que él quería saber, no quería recibir ese castigo, bueno si quería pero no en ese lugar, mejor y le contaba todo de una buena vez y salía corriendo de aquella casa, lejos de semejante tentación.

Shun la miraba hablar y hablar pero no la escuchaba, en su lugar estaba más pendiente de del movimiento de esos lindos labios, de cómo ella sin ser consiente los mojaba con su lengua, en un movimiento _inocentemente seductor, _estaba comenzando a aturdirse con el delicioso aroma que desprendía ella y lo decidió.

-No digas mas –la peli naranja lo miro a los ojos para saber si estaba enfadado y lo que encontró en aquella mirada le erizo toda la piel.

Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su novia Shun sonrió orgulloso y la beso con la misma _pasión _y _deseo_ que reflejaban sus ojos. Lo había decidido en aquel momento , le demostraría cuanto la amaba y ella jamás volvería a dudar, de eso estaba seguro.

_La haría suya, solo suya_.

* * *

><p>El resto se los dejo a su imaginacion jajaja.<p>

Gracias de antemano por leerlo.

si me dejaran un comentario me harian muy feliz.

se despide HinataKazami.


End file.
